Studying With Tea
by TwistedIron
Summary: Bakura wanted to tell Tea how he really felt about her but the spirit of his millennium ring comes out and plays with Tea
1. Chapter 1 A night With Tea

Another school day for Bakura Trigonometry as usual he sat there thinking on the set of problems he had been given but then he had noticed Tea from across the room Bakura had always liked Tea the most he was too shy to admit it to her espically when she was around with her friends.

Later after class he overheard Tea talking with Tristan and Joey about how she didn't finish her work in class "Wow Tea first time this happen to ya or what?" Joey Said with a grin on his face "yeah i'll get it done at home" when bakura heard this he thought to himself "maybe i should help her" with a smile on his face he walked over to Tea just after Joey and Tristan left his heart felt like it was gonna burst out of chest "H-Hi Tea" trying to calm himself down "Hey Bakura!" she always seemed to have a smile on her face but he finally was able to get his words out "Tea i heard you didn't finish your work in class is that true?" He said with an embarrassed look "Yeah im a little disappointed with myself" Bakura took advantage of that moment "If you want maybe i can help you after school?" his voice had a nervous tone to it he had hoped Tea didn't notice "Yeah that would be nice I'll meet you at your apartment" Bakura felt happy that he finally got to talk to Tea much less invite her to his home.

When school ended Bakura walked home to his apartment his father out on another one of his expeditions he sat down on his couch with his mug of tea just waiting he didn't know what time Tea would arrive but he sat there waiting patiently when unexpectedly he heard a voice all to familiar to him

 _"You really think you have a chance with her don't you little boy"_

Bakura tried his best not to pay attention to him but deep inside he knew he couldn't he was practically part of him as he was thinking on this he heard a knock on his door when he answered it it was Tea Bakura had never seen her wear anything els besides her school uniform but she was even more stunning than before she was wearing some shorts exposing her long slender legs she also wore a normal t-shirt and jacket Bakura felt a little uncomfortable but nontheless he greeted her

"Uh h-hello Tea please take a seat" he felt his palms becoming sweaty he couldn't help but look at her

"So! let's get started" Tea looked at Bakura and noticed him blushing she didn't think much of it at the time but she somehow recognized that look it's the same look she saw when they were both in class and yet somehow she knew he stared at her but did she want to admit she did the same? was it pity? or something els entirely.

She sat next him on his couch and they began to work Bakura hated trigonometry it was so hard to learn while he was sitting there he sat there wondering to himslelf "What was she thinking? was she thinking about me" usually he could get a good reading on people but Tea always had a smile he liked that but he felt like something was wrong

" _That's very sweet Maybe you should kiss her"_

Usually bakura could make sure the spirit of the millennium ring didn't hurt anyone but this time something just wasn't right.

"Bakura are you alright?" Tea had noticed something with Bakura but he forced a fake smile on his face and said "I'm fine Tea! no need to worry" as he took a sip from his mug of tea.

" _Is that any way to treat a woman? Liying to her your pathetic! why don't you tell her how you really feel"_

"But i can't"

" _If you won't then i'll take what i want 5 minute's is all i give you"_

Bakura had never been under this much pressure but he knew he had to if he didn't the spirit would hurt Tea or worse so he had to tell her.

"Tea there's something i have to tell you" with a look of guilt on his face"

"what is it bakura?" she still had that innocent look that bakura loved

"do you remeber back at duelist kingdom the evil spirit that dueled yugi"

"But i thought that was a bad dream"

"No it was very much real he's back Tea and im afraid he might hurt someone or yo-"

a sudden pause from bakura he knew he only had maybe two minutes at best but he had to tell her she had to know

"Bakura what is it please tell me you can trust me with anything you know that"

he took one final deep breath and let it out "Tea" he said holding her hand

"I-uh I love you Tea and i know it might seem strange but i had to tell you may not have noticed before in class because of how quiet i am but the moment i was transferred to your school and class i knew i liked you the most whenever i stood watching yugi and joey playing duel monsters i couldn't help but look at you"

For a moment there was nothing but silence with both Tea and Bakura just staring at each other "Tea if you want to leave it-" Bakura being cut off by Tea's mouth connecting to his own mouth Tea pushed him onto his back and they continued from there Bakura placing his tongue in her mouth Tea looking him right in his eyes said "i love you"

As she started unzip his pants she noticed something different about him " _What's wrong Tea just a second ago you couldn't get enough of me"_

She had knew that dark rough voice it was the spirit of the ring and she was right on top of him she stood up and started to back up but before she could do anything he grabbed her left arm and pinned it against the wall

" _Now now little girl did i say i was done with you?"_ he said with an evil grin on his face she didn't know if he wanted a response she could only feel the pain on her arm it was nothing like Bakura's soft gentle touch it felt more like an iron claw and she felt his grip tightening she was terrified her eyes started to tear up She felt his thumb wiping the tears away _"Whats with all the tear's? i don't plan on killing i just want to play with you"_

"Please don't hurt me" with a face of fear _"I told you i just want to play"_ Then he dug his claw into her arm deeper than before until it started to bleed he started to lick up the blood from her arm Tea stood there and just stared at him _"Alright then woman"_

"The least you could do is call me by my name" Tea retorted the smile on his face Disappeared " _Okay...Tea i want you to take of my shirt"_ she looked in disbelif it wasn't like she had a choice she obeyed his wishes and removed his shirt _"I think you know what comes next"_ she tried playing dumb "I don't know what your talking about" _"Really?"_ in a sarcastic tone " _Finish what you started" As he pointed to his pants_

 _"take the rest of my trousers off"_


	2. Chapter 2 Attempted Suicide

If at first it's seems a bit rapey i don't plan on taking it full on lemon just yet Disclaimer don't try and kill yourself with that aside i hope you enjoy (Italics are yami bakura lines)

P.S My english still needs work so please excuse that

" _Finish what you started" As he pointed to his pants "take the rest of my trousers off"_ Bakura stood with arms crossed his cold dead stare reminded her of snake waiting for its prey.

" _Well im waiting"_ Tea walked over to bakura and began to unbuckle his belt she pulled his pants off of him she couldn't help but notice his growing errection.

" _That's a good girl now this might hurt"_ He placed his hand around her throat and started to squeeze the breath out of her she let out a whimper of pain Bakura placed his free hand on her breast and also used it to strip her down.

"Please stop" Tea had practically begged him with fear in her eye's Bakura released his talon like fingers from her throat and let out a sinister laugh.

"Only if you call me master" before Tea could say the real Bakura somehow managed to take control of his body when he realized what the spirit did to Tea tears began to run down his face he struggled to get any words out.

"Im so sorry Tea i never meant for this to happen" Bakura quickly gathered his clothes and ran out of his apartment he knew exactly what to do to to finally get rid of him he made his way to the Kaiba Corp building Bakura learned to disapear around people being around the spirit of the ring he learned about his thief methods.

" _You know what they'll do to you if they find you trying to do this don't you?"_ Bakura dried his tears stood up on the ledge of the building and muttered to himself.

 _"_ Put me in a mental institution for trying to kill myself" The spirit chuckled and appeared right beside him.

" _Very perceptive little boy"_

Kaiba sat at his desk typing away on his yearly bills he heard his phone begin to ring Kaiba sighed and picked up the phone.

"This better be important Roland you know im busy" Mokuba sat there just listening to his older brother on the phone.

"Mister Kaiba somebodys on the roof of the building we think he's going to jump!" Kabia rolled his eye's who could be doing this another person trying to get attention by saying they were going to kill themselves.

"Police have identified him his name is Ryou Bakura" Immediatly Kaibas eyes widened he almost dropped the phone 'I knew Bakura had problems in his life but i didn't know he was sucidal' he thought to himself.

"Get the police and the paramedics before he does anything to himself" Kaiba stood up from his desk and contiuned to walk into the other room.

The police got to the roof they saw bakura in his black coat standing on the edge of the building Bakura turned with a look of worry on his face.

"Alright son please step down from that ledge were here to help you" the police officer trying to calm him down Bakura said nothing and stepped down for the ledge he saw the officers gun and quickly took it from him.

"Don't get near me!" as bakura held the gun to his head he hesitated pulling the trigger the officers were now starting to get worried.

"Please don't do this you have a full life ahead of you" another officer quickly tried to take the gun from his hand which had caused Bakura to pull the trigger to his side.

"Oh Damn! someone call the paramedics!" Bakura felt numbness in his body his vison starting to blurr 'This might it for me im sorry Tea' and then he blacked out on the roof of the Kaiba Corp Building.

The phone at the gameshop began to ring "Hello Gameshop" yugi answered unprepared for what he was going to hear next.

"Yugi have you seen the news in the last hour or so" Kaiba asked in a annoyed and impatient voice.

"No what happened"

"Yugi one of your friends just tried to kill themself" sounding even more angry than the last time.

"What!? who would try to do that?" yugi said not even considering that it might be Bakura.

"Yugi if you honsetly don't know then i have lost a lot respect for you i don't want to hear you lecturing me about friendship ever again!" Kaiba hung up the phone furiously.

When Bakura woke up he only heard the sounds of the heart monitor his mouth felt dry and woke up with a headache he could still taste dried up blood in his mouth.

"You know your very lucky young man" the doctor said while writing down Bakuras status on a clipboard.

"I don't feel lucky"

The doctor gave him a look like he was an abandonded puppy on the side of the street.

"Can i please get some water" The doctor sat him up on the hospital bed and gave him the water Bakura felt a little better not tasting blood in his mouth the left side of his abdomen still felt sore from the gunshot and he thought to himself 'i wish i could apolgize to Tea for all this'.

The doctor left him so he could think on his life but then he had spotted the surgeons scaple and scissors 'I can end it right here and now' Bakura told himself.

" _Don't do something you might regret"_ the spirit had warned him.

Bakura reached for the scalpe just when he was about to reach it he heard footsteps and quickly repositioned himself a nurse walked through the door "you have a visitor"

"But im not expecting anybody" Bakura answered.

"Don't be so sure" he knew that sweet calming voice anywhere it was Tea and Bakura still felt a little akward around her after what the spirit did to her the nurse walked out to leave them to talk.

"Bakura why did you try to kill yourself? i could have helped you" Bakura started to tear up he hesitated to talk but he knew he had to tell her.

"Because i was afriad he might hurt you or anyone else!" Tea whiped his tears away and held his hand.

"It wasn't you stop blaming yourself for his actions" Bakura smiled and looked at her and thought 'She's actually forgiving me?'

"So you when you told me you loved me did you mean it?" he asked her

"Yes and it still stands even after what the spirit did to me because i know you would never treat anyone like that" they both began to blush.

"I love you too Tea" he placed his hand on the back of her head and began to kiss her she froze up a little not knowing what to do she came to her sense and she placed her hands on his back being mindfull of the area he had been shot there kissing intensified she liked the way he tasted they both backed up as they both needed time to catch there breathe.

Bakura smiled and said "Thanks Tea i'll see you at school" with an innocent voice

"Yeah i'll see you at school"


	3. Chapter 3 Love passion Murder

Sorry if it took me a while to make this one a lot of mistakes happened with my english when writing the second chapter this time i plan on checking every bit of my spelling so that i can work harder on the next chapters with that said enjoy and maybe even leave a review but hey it's your choice

A week has passed since Bakura was in the hospital lying was another skill he picked up from the spirit of the ring he had to lie his way through the doctors interview to make sure he did end up in a leunatics asylum when he arrived at school the teachers and other students still thought he was Scuicidal.

"Um if you need any help you let me okay?" his history teacher told him

"No problems here sir but thank you!" he looked over and saw Tea reading a text book he smiled towards her Tea saw him and waved at him after class began lunch peroid Tea walked up to the roof for some time to think on life her eyes got covered by Bakura's hands.

"Guess who" Bakura whispered into her ear.

Tea chuckled and removed his hands from her eyes and gave him a kiss.

"What are you doing up here Tea?" he asked her as he sat down next to her leaning his backpack against the railing putting.

"Just thinking"

"Thinking about me?" he said in a sarcastic tone looking at her with his smile.

"I've got dance class later want to come watch me?" he stood up dusted himself off took Tea's hand and said "I'd love nothing more" Tea began to blush Bakura held her cheek she remembered how the spirits hands felt cold and harsh but his touch felt more warm and soothing Bakura pulled her in for a kiss she moved her fingers through his large locks of hair She felt his hands slide down her back she let out a gasp she felt his hands on her ass she playfully smacked him.

"You have a very nice bum" he said with an innocent look on his face Tea giggled at him.

"So i'll meet you after school?" Bakura asked her "Yeah see you later Bakura" both of them headed to there next classes and waited for school to end.

Bakura walked to the studio where Tea was practicing her dancing he sat down in one of the chairs to watch Tea 'She very good at dancing' bakura sat thinking to himself after Tea's dance practice she met up with Bakura "So shall we go to your house Tea" Tea nodded

" _Have fun with her while you can boy because soon enough she won't stand in my way anymore"_

They walked to Tea's home Bakura hung up his coat "I'm going to take a shower i won't take that long" Tea said Bakura sat on her bed thinking on what the spirit said 'I can't let him hurt her if it wasn't for her i might have slit my own throat in that hospital if she didn't come to visit me she's one of the few people who didn't treat me like an outsider'

Tea came into her room with a towel wrapped around her Bakura felt his cheeks warming up "Um do you want me to leave?" Bakura said with an embarrassed look Tea walked to him and whispered into his ear "I want to reward you for being a good boy"

She removed her towel exposing her body to him he could feel himself growing in anticipation she pushed him onto his back on her bed and slowly sarted kissing up on his neck Bakura let out a groan of pleasure Bakura took his shirt off Tea always thought Bakura was more scrawny then anything but his body looked finely chiseled like a statue.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tea?" Bakura asked with excitment in his eye's Tea nodded at him she started remove his pants and his underwear revealing his fully erect shaft "Tea excuse me but i'm not very experienced at this" Tea placed her fingers on his lips "Neither am so don't worry".

Bakura rolled Tea on her back she let out a gasp she could feel his hard shaft inside her he began to speed up with each thrust her moans got louder she wrapped her legs around his back he began to groping her naked breast "Oh god... Bakura" she moaned as she held on to his back Bakura put his hands on her sholders for better leverage she started kissing up on him again with more hunger "Tea i love you so much"

"you can't get enough of me can you Bakura"

He could feel her insides tightening around him.

"Tea... i think im gonna" Before he could say anything he released his warm sticky seed all over her body he stuck two fingers inside her and licked his fingers "Would you like a taste?" she giggled and denied the offer.

They started cuddling before they went to sleep "Tea can i trust to keep a secret?" Bakura asked in a rather serious tone "Of course you can"

"Back at the hospital before you visited me i was going to use the surgeons scalpe to kill myself... so thank you"

"I'm glad i could help" she said as they both drifted off to sleep

The spirit of the ring took control of Bakura's body in the middle of the night he quietly got out of bed so he didn't wake Tea up.

" _I could kill you right now if wanted but i'll go have some fun"_

Bakura walked into town with his duffel bag full of stolen cash he took a shortcut to his apartment by walking down an alley then Bakura noticed three street thugs walk up to him.

"Ey what we got here" Bakura turned to the drunken thug

" _If you value your life you will walk away"_ he shoved the thug away from him "Now who do you think you are limey?" the second thug said approaching him "Yeah what are you stupid!"

" _Well it looks like somebodys going to die tonight"_ he pulled out his switchblade from his coat and quickly stabbed the drunken thug directly in his throat when he fell to the floor the other thugs froze up.

Bakura looked at the two with his clothes soaked in blood.

" _Well who's next?"_ one of them began to back up the other thug threw a punch Bakura caught the attack and cut his stomach but he was finished he dug his hand into the wound and ripped out his intestines.

"Please don't kill me!" Bakura walked over to him with his hand covered in blood and cut his arm and leg the thug fell to the ground.

" _It's a little late to apologize"_ he punched the thug and then slowly slit his throat all while enjoying every twitch after he was done with thugs he could only laugh.

" _Well looks like i have a bit of laundry to do"_

Bakura woke up on the foor of his apartment covered in blood unaware of what the spirit did.

"Why am i here i should probably head back to Tea's"


	4. Chapter 4 Do You Feel Lucky

Hello people this chapter took a little longer to write because i got sick with the stomach flu and really couldn't stare at a computer screen all day i'm only human but enough of that enjoy

Tea woke up a great saturday morning the skys were clear birds singing it was all good but she had noticed Bakura missing 'maybe he's downstairs' she thought to herself she went downstairs to find herself alone in her house.

"Maybe he left he does like his privacy"

Her doorbell rang and when she answered it she looked on in horror to find Bakura covered in blood "Hey Tea sorry i left i don't really know what happened is something wrong?"

She quickly pulled him inside her house "Bakura why are you clothes soaked with blood!?" Bakura started to tremble he had realized what happened.

"He killed more people Tea" he said as he stared at his hands which were drenched in dried up blood.

"Look if you want i can wash your clothes"

"I didn't bring anything else and i doubt your clothes fit me Tea" they both sat there thinking then Bakura looked from his hands.

"Tea if you could take my backpack could bring me some of my clothes?"

"Sure i remeber where your apartment is" Bakura gave her the key to his apartment and she left him there to think on what had happened Bakura washed his clothes washed the blood from his hair and under his nails.

The news on the T.V. was usally filled with junk he didn't like "And in other news three men were found dead in a alley in the domino slums police have identified the weapon used to kill these men was a switchblade camera's from the streets only caught bits of him all they know is he wore a black trench coat"

Bakura sat there in shock wondering 'What if Tea is next? what do i do then' Tea walked in and brought him some fresh clothes "Tea i saw what the spirit did to those men i think i should turn myself in" Tea gave him a shocked look

"Bakura they would put you in jail for life! i wouldn't be able to live myself without you"

Bakura started changing into his fresh clothes and looked at Tea "Worst case i get put in the lenatics asylum"

"That's not any better!" she started to tear up and buried her face into his chest Bakura rubbed her back "Tea you know i will always love you but i can't risk him killing you i would never forgive myself"

"Tea why don't we go into town let's try to get our minds off this" Bakura dried her tears and hugged her to comfort her.

Bakura and Tea walked into the comerical areas of domino no matter what Bakura would to tell her she couldn't take her mind off of the fact that Bakura considered turning himself into the police.

"So where do you want to go Tea i have money to spend" Tea stayed silent for a while she didn't really want to talk 'i guess she's still a little sad i don't blame her'.

"Are you hungry Tea? im paying" She looked up and nooded.

They both sat there eating their food not saying a word "And who will be paying the bill?"

Bakura pulled out his cash a little extra for the waiters tip "You know you look familar i just can't put my finger on it" Bakura started to get a little worried he was hoping the waiter didn't recognize him as the killer on the news.

"Maybe i've met you before" the waiter took the cash and walked back into the kitchen area "Hey did you see that british guy back their i swear he looks identical to that guy i saw walk out of that alley covered in blood" the cook gave him a look like he was insane.

"There are millions of people in the world some people happen to look alike"

"Just look at these photo's" the cook looked and his face started to sweat.

"You know what this means we have to call the cops"

Bakura and Tea continued to walk downtown Tea stopped Bakura "We have to talk we can't ignore what happened" Bakura's smile disappeared they both sat down.

"Alright Tea i'll listen what you have to say" Tea looked up at him with her puppy dog eye's let out a deep breath "Bakura i almost lost you before i don't want to lose you at all"

"Alright i hear you Tea i won't give myself up to the police you know it's funny i used to think you loved yugi" Tea giggled "And i thought you were gay" Bakura smiled and laughed

"I'm not gay im just british" they both laughed and continued there day out in the town.

" _How sweet it's your not as much a boy as i thought but it's time i ended this"_ within an instant the spirit was in control " _Tea how about we walk to the docks it's beautiful at this time"_ he said with a fake voice they walked over to the docks and thats when the spirit would stirke.

" _Tea it's been fun but you have been getting in the way of my plans"_ Tea looked over in horror she recognized that cold voice his stare that resembled a cobra " _Ever since you came into his life it's been a little more difficult to control him"_ Tea backed up as far as she could on the dock

"Get away from me you snake!" he laughed at her response " _Please call me Bakura"_ he said as he pulled out his switchblade "That name belongs to Ryou"

" _Long ago it used to be my name they called me the thief king Bakura"_ slowly inching in closer to her " _Tea don't take this personally it's just what needs to be done"_

Then before he could kill her the sound of police sirens got lounder and louder as they closed in on the area " _Well it seems i'm not wanted here another time Tea"_ he quickley gave Bakura control of his body again "Tea what happened "

"Stop put your hands in the air!" Bakura immediatley threw his hands up the officer walked over and handcuffed him

"Ryou Bakura you are under arrest for the crimes of Homicide Arson Theft and Bigeotry" The officer put him in the back of his squad car and drove off Tea could only watch in sorrow

"Copy that" the officer said as he turned off his radio "Looks like your not going to prison"

"Where am i going then" Bakura asked his hands trembling "You going to the mental institution your not guilty yet there's still evidence being reviewed consider yourself Lucky"

"I don't feel lucky"


End file.
